The Night Gallery
November 8, 1969 (pilot) December 16, 1970 – May 27, 1973 |} “Good evening, and welcome to a private showing of three paintings, displayed here for the first time. Each is a collector’s item in its own way—not because of any special artistic quality, but because each captures on a canvas, suspends in time and space, a frozen moment of a nightmare.” Night Gallery is an American anthology series that aired on NBC from 1970 to 1973, featuring stories of horror and themacabre. Rod Serling, who had gained fame from an earlier series, The Twilight Zone, served both as the on-air host of Night Gallery and as a major contributor of scripts, although he did not have the same control of content and tone as he had on The Twilight Zone.[1][2]Serling viewed Night Gallery as a logical extension of The Twilight Zone, but while both series shared an interest in thought-provoking dark fantasy, the lion’s share of Zone‘s offerings were science fiction while Night Gallery focused on the other side of the genre: horror and the supernatural.[3] (pilot) | last_aired = }} “Good evening, and welcome to a private showing of three paintings, displayed here for the first time. Each is a collector’s item in its own way—not because of any special artistic quality, but because each captures on a canvas, suspends in time and space, a frozen moment of a nightmare.”''Night Gallery'' is an American anthology series that aired on NBC from 1970 to 1973, featuring stories of horror and the macabre. Rod Serling, who had gained fame from an earlier series, The Twilight Zone, served both as the on-air host of Night Gallery and as a major contributor of scripts, although he did not have the same control of content and tone as he had on The Twilight Zone. Serling viewed Night Gallery as a logical extension of The Twilight Zone, but while both series shared an interest in thought-provoking dark fantasy, the lion’s share of Zone‘s offerings were science fiction while Night Gallery focused on the other side of the genre: horror and the supernatural.http://nightgallery.net/night-gallery-episode-guide/ Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_Gallery# hide *1 Format *2 Reception *3 List of stories **3.1 Pilot **3.2 Season 1: 1970–71 **3.3 Season 2: 1971–72 **3.4 Season 3: 1972–73 *4 Award nominations *5 Books *6 Syndication *7 Paintings *8 DVD releases *9 See also *10 References *11 External links Formathttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=1 edit Serling appeared in an art gallery setting and introduced the macabre tales that made up each episode by unveiling paintings (by artist Thomas J. Wright) that depicted the stories. Night Gallery regularly presented adaptations of classic fantasy tales by authors such as H. P. Lovecraft, as well as original works, many of which were by Serling himself.Bolstering Serling’s thoughtful original dramas were adaptations of classic genre material—short stories by such dark-fantasy luminaries as H. P. Lovecraft, Fritz Leiber, A. E. van Vogt, Algernon Blackwood, Conrad Aiken, Richard Matheson, August Derleth, and Christianna Brand. Variety of material brought with it a variety of tone, from the deadly serious to the tongue-in-cheek, stretching the television anthology concept to its very limits. But conflicts over the series’ direction arose between Serling and producer Jack Laird. The disgruntled host found himself excluded from the producer’s circle. Despite the tensions, Serling continued his dramatic contributions and ultimately scripted more than a third of the segments. The series was introduced with a pilot TV movie that aired on November 8, 1969, and featured the directorial debut of Steven Spielberg, as well as one of the last acting performances by Joan Crawford. Unlike the series, in which the paintings merely accompanied an introduction to the upcoming story, the paintings themselves actually appeared in the three segments, serving major or minor plot functions. Night Gallery was initially part of a rotating anthology or wheel series called Four in One. This 1970–71 television series rotated four separate shows, including McCloud, SFX ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_International_Airport_(TV_series) San Francisco International Airport]) and The Psychiatrist. Two of these, Night Gallery and McCloud were renewed for the 1971–72 season with McCloud becoming the most popular and longest running of the four. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=2 edit The series attracted criticism for its use of comedic blackout sketches between the longer story segments in some episodes, and for its splintered, multiple-story format, which contributed to its uneven tone. Another notable difference from the original Twilight Zone series was there was no ending monologue by Serling summarizing the end of the story segment. Very often the camera would simply focus on the final chosen image (often for a chilling effect) for several seconds, then black out. Serling wrote many of the teleplays, including "Camera Obscura", "The Caterpillar" (based on a short story by Oscar Cook), "Class of '99", "Cool Air" (based on a short story by H.P. Lovecraft), "The Doll", "Green Fingers", "Lindemann's Catch", and "The Messiah on Mott Street" (heavily influenced by Bernard Malamud's "Angel Levine"). Non-Serling efforts include "The Dead Man", "I'll Never Leave You—Ever", "Pickman's Model" (based on a short story by H.P. Lovecraft), "A Question of Fear", "Silent Snow, Secret Snow", and "The Sins of the Fathers". By the final season, Serling, stung by criticism and ignored by the show's executives, all but disowned the series. List of storieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=3 edit Pilothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 1: 1970–71http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 2: 1971–72http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=6 edit Season 3: 1972–73http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=7 edit Award nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=8 edit Night Gallery was nominated for an Emmy Award for its first-season episode "They're Tearing Down Tim Riley's Bar" as the Outstanding Single Program on U.S. television in 1971. In 1972, the series received another nomination (Outstanding Achievement in Makeup) for the second-season episode "Pickman's Model." Bookshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=9 edit Rod Serling’s Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour is a compelling and comprehensive look at the making of dramatist and pop-culture icon Rod Serling’s last anthology series. One of the most unusual and innovative television series of its day, Night Gallery captured the imagination of a generation of viewers with its brilliant mix of classic horror-fantasy tales and stories reflective of the mod, revolutionary mood of the late 1960s. For the first time, Rod Serling’s Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour reveals the inside story of the young artists who got their start on the show, many of whom would later achieve fame in the industry. Night Gallery helped launch the careers of Steven Spielberg, Diane Keaton, Mark Hamill, John Badham,Lindsay Wagner, Jeannot Szwarc, Deidre Hall, and many others. It also marked the directorial debuts of Steven Spielberg, John Astin, and Leonard Nimoy. Also: uncovered for the first time in any book, new revelations regarding Steven Spielberg’s sometimes tumultuous tenure on the show, including an attempt by an NBC executive to ban him from the industry. Four years in the making, Rod Serling’s Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour features more than 160 interviews with virtually every actor, writer, director, producer, and technician involved in the show. With evocative and often humorous anecdotes, this book details the day-to-day creative struggles among the talented filmmakers who fought for innovation in an industry that understood only conformity. Also explored: intimate firsthand reports of Rod Serling’s battles with NBC, Universal Studios, and producer Jack Laird, and archival proof that Serling was not rewritten as aggressively as past biographies have reported. Illustrated with rare, never-before-published photographs, Rod Serling’s Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour examines a studio system that, long before The X-Files, refused to acknowledge the commercial potential of a horror-fantasy TV show. The series was so popular among young people that students at Harvard and Yale created Night Gallery viewing clubs, and fans bootlegged 16 millimeter dupe copies of the show in a pre-videotape era. Night Gallery’s sponsors actually begged NBC not to cancel it—to no avail. Rod Serling’s Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour features a lineup of interviews that reads like a mid-’70s Who’s Who of Hollywood: Leonard Nimoy, Lindsay Wagner, John Astin, Leslie Nielsen, Desi Arnaz Jr., Richard Thomas, Sydney Pollack, Roddy McDowall, Zsa Zsa Gabor, William Windom, Pat Boone, Sondra Locke, Stuart Whitman,Phyllis Diller, John Saxon, René Auberjonois, Joanna Pettet, Joseph Campanella, Richard Kiley, James Farentino, Michele Lee,Bradford Dillman, Henry Darrow, and many more. Literate and engrossing, humorous and ironic, Rod Serling’s Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour is a must-read for any fan of Rod Serling, of television, or of the industry itself. Not a fluff-filled, “just add water” TV companion, this book deserves space on the bookshelf of anyone who remembers their weekly visits into the eerie darkness of Rod Serling’s Night Gallery.[5] . Syndicationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=10 edit In order to increase the number of episodes that were available for syndication, the 60-minute episodes were reedited into a 30-minute time slot, with many segments severely cut, and others extended by inserting 'new' scenes of recycled, previously discarded, or stock footage to fill up the time. In their book Rod Serling's Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour, authors Scott Skelton and Jim Benson identify 39 of the 98 individual segments that were produced for Night Gallery as being "severely altered" in syndication. As well, 25 episodes of a short-lived (and otherwise unrelated) supernatural series from 1972, The Sixth Sense, were also incorporated into the syndicated version of the series, with Serling providing newly filmed introductions to those episodes. As The Sixth Sense was originally a one-hour show, these episodes were all severely edited to fit into the half-hour timeslot. In recent years, the original, uncut version of the series (and without the additional Sixth Sense episodes) has been shown on the Encore Mystery cable network, allowing fans to see the episodes in their original format for the first time in 30 years. The show is also available in some markets through the Retro Television Network and MeTV. All three seasons, excluding the pilot episode and the "Witches Feast" segment from Season Two, are available on Hulu free of charge. Paintingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=11 edit New introductions with Rod Serling were filmed, and the paintings for the 25 additional episodes were painted by the artist for the Gallery pilot, Jaroslav Gebr. None of these 25 extra paintings are included here. Most of the original paintings for Night Gallery were either altered for use in other productions or sold by Universal Studios years ago. For the most part they remain in private hands, although occasionally one shows up at an auction house. There are some forgeries floating around, the exact number unknown. In December 2002, two forgeries were offered in an online auction from Sotheby’s through eBay. Before the auction started, one of the fakes was pulled, a bad copy of “The Late Mr. Peddington”—which had, accurately enough, its original title scrawled on the back of the painting, “The Flat Male,” meaning that the forger had access to the original during the forging process. Still, an obvious fake of “The Flip-Side of Satan” was auctioned off at that time. Care must be taken by potential buyers if a Night Gallery painting is spotted at auction. If there is a question of authenticity, seek out an expert’s help. Universal Studios released a series of twelve art-print posters of some of the Gallery paintings in 1972. They are long out of print, although they occasionally show up at a collector’s store or in an eBay auction. None of the reproductions included paintings from the pilot film or the first season of the series. Second season titles included “House—with Ghost,” “You Can’t Get Help like That Anymore,” “The Dear Departed,” “The Devil Is Not Mocked,” “The Tune in Dan’s Café,” and “Phantom of What Opera?” Third season titles included “You Can Come Up Now, Mrs. Millikan,” “Fright Night,” “Spectre in Tap-Shoes,” “She’ll Be Company for You,” and “Rare Objects” (this last was altered from the version shown in the series episode). The last of the twelve art prints, titled “The Return of the Sorcerer,” was not the painting used for that episode in the series. It is definitely by Tom Wright, but it may have been painted for an unproduced segment of the show. DVD releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=12 edit In 2004, Universal released the Region 1 DVD collection (including the pilot film and the six episodes of the first season) of the series, plus bonus episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 as extras. On October 16, 2006, the first season (including the pilot film and two bonus episodes, one from Season 2 and one from Season 3) was released on Region 2 DVD. In August 2008, Universal announced a November 11, 2008, release of the complete Season 2 DVD collection (only Region 1). Later, they announced that one story segment from Season 2, "Witches' Feast", would not be included, due to the fact that "Universal was not able to locate portions of the 40-year-old episode." Season three was released on April 10, 2012. "Witches' Feast" is included as bonus material. See alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=13 edit Similar series *''Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond'' *''Amazing Stories'' *''Fear Itself'' *''Masters of Horror'' *''Masters of Science Fiction'' *''Monsters'' *''Night Visions'' *''Science Fiction Theatre'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''Tales from the Darkside'' *''The Outer Limits'' *''The Ray Bradbury Theater'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Zone_(franchise) Twilight Zone franchise] *''Way Out'' Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=14 edit #'Jump up^' "Night Gallery". The New York Times. #'Jump up^' Skelton, Scott; Benson, Jim (1999). Rod Serling's Night Gallery: An After-Hours Tour. Syracuse University Press. ISBN 978-0-8156-2782-1. #'Jump up^' http://nightgallery.net/night-gallery-episode-guide/ #'Jump up^' Skelton, Scott; Benson, Jim (2012). [http://seattle.bibliocommons.com/item/show/2801010030_night_gallery?section=bib_info Night gallery / Season three] (DVD). Universal City, California, USA: Universal Studios. OCLC 773758625. Retrieved January 4, 2013. #'Jump up^' http://nightgallery.net/read-the-book-an-after-hours-tour/ External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Night_Gallery&action=edit&section=15 edit *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065327/ Night Gallery] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/shows/night-gallery/ Night Gallery] at TV.com *[http://www.nightgallery.net/ Rod Serling's Night Gallery: A Shadowy Museum of the Outre] Categories: *1970 American television series debuts *1973 American television series endings *1970s American television series *American anthology television series *English-language television programming *Fantasy television series *Horror fiction television series *NBC network shows *Television series by Universal Television *Television series by Universal Studios Navigation menu *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools Print/export Languages *Català *Español *Français *Italiano *Nederlands *日本語 *Norsk bokmål *Suomi * *Edit links *This page was last modified on 22 February 2014 at 07:21.